The Guardian
by annie445
Summary: Ana is a Shifter-to-be in love with the wolf she carries inside her, but will she be able to find a mate that will guide her through the most important event in her life mere days away from it? And can she play her role as future Dark Guardian to protect her loved ones from the rising and dangerous Tahiti pack? A fan fiction based on Rachel Hawthorne's Dark Guardians series.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight washed over me as I cried in pain. My bones were crunching painfully, attempting to shift but not accomplishing it, reddish brown fur sprouted from my skin like grass growing in fast motion, but before they could grow completely they hid again and again, the moon was almost past its zenith and yet, I hadn't succeeded in turning into the beautiful animal I was born to become, powerful yet graceful, I had imagined myself loping through the forest, feeling the rush through my fur, the damp soil under my paws, hearing the slightest scurrying from a mile away, smelling the rich scents of nature, but here I was, attempting to morph into the graceful wolf I carried inside of me since birth and by right, yet the sense of longing and the feeling that something was missing kept me from doing so.

Suddenly I was being licked to consciousness. Groaning I pushed the furry mass away from my bed, which only resulted in a whine and more licking. I opened my eyes to see my border collie Sophie staring at me with yellow eyes and an I-need-to-pee face. All that crossed my mind was that it was way too early to go outside. I looked at my alarm clock to realize that it was barely 6:30 in the morning. Stretching, I got up from my bed and proceeded to put on a sweater and some sneakers which only made Sophie even more excited. Trudging down the stairs, I was reminded of the dream that had been haunting me for the last couple of weeks. I didn't know if it was due to the approaching journey I was going to make to Wolford, you could say the "nest" of my kind. Here, Shifters gathered for the summer solstice every year to celebrate, and it was in the national forest surrounding this place, that I would shift for the very first time. This dream I had been having happened there, in my personal favorite clearing among the forest, where wildflowers grew all year round and light always touched the trees and the ground whether it came from the sun, or from the moon. I go to Wolford every 6 months during holidays, where my family joins the others like us and it's just a big Shifter get-together, but this year my visit would be different, bigger and more important. This year I was about to become a novice to the Dark Guardians, the wolf pack that kept the forest safe from harm. A few of my friends were part of the Dark Guardians, but they were a year older than me, and full-fledged Shifters, meaning they could shift at will. Males undergo their first shift at the age of eighteen and females at seventeen, always at the first full moon after their birthday, and after that first shift, they can change whenever they want to. The catch is that a female needs a male to guide her through her first shift; otherwise… well we don't really know what happens if not, there's never been a case. Shifters unlike normal humans or Statics as we call them can create the deepest connection with another Shifter, that is why males find a mate and declare her in front of the entire pack. But this decision can't be taken lightly. The connection between mates is as deep and complicated yet beautiful as it can get. It's one of a kind and nothing like humans will ever experience or Shifters can experience with anyone else. The male then gets a tattoo of his mate's name in an ancient Celtic symbol and guides the female through her first Shift where he not only helps her, but the female officially accepts him as her declared mate. It's a ritual that I find beautiful and fascinating. If a female doesn't find her mate before her first shift, any other male can guide her, but the connection will never be as strong and the memory will never be as beautiful. I thought about all these traditions as I walked past the kitchen, Sophie by my side wagging her tail like there was no tomorrow. I loved how she always managed to spread her joy. As soon as I opened the door she bolted outside and relieved herself on the first patch of grass that crossed her way. I followed grudgingly, uncomfortable with the usual Washington spring morning chill, when I felt it. The hairs on the back of my nape stood, and suddenly I wasn't feeling so cold anymore. Electricity charged the air as I turned my head to look at what could be causing it. Was it danger? I didn't think so. Sophie was perfectly calm and relaxed as she sniffed the ground around a flower bed. The source of the energy got closer and closer. A door slamming made me jump and turn my head to the direction of the sound. It was a boy, probably around seventeen or eighteen years old leaving his house. With him was a beautiful golden retriever who at the sight of Sophie ran in a bundle of joy to meet her. The boy frowned at this and began calling the dog. "Jack!" He called. His voice sent a ripple of pleasure through my spine. I noticed his soft brown messy hair, the color of milk chocolate, he was wearing a gray hoodie and pajama pants, his skin was white with a touch of gold to it, his eyes were the color of a sunlight bathed leaf in the summer, his wide back was a total turn-on as was his entire face. His features were perfect. He stepped from the porch, a leash in his hand ready to pull his dog away from Sophie. I wanted to talk to him, get to know him, find out why he made me feel like this. Like what? It was something I had never felt before, this thrill, this energy that charged through me, the wonder of seeing him. He was less than 3 feet from me smiling. "Hi" he smiled. "Hey," I managed to choke out. "It looks like your dog wants to make a new friend." He laughed. God, was it even legal to have a laugh that sexy? "Yeah I think he needs one. I think we both do. We just moved here a couple of days ago." I looked over at his house and saw piled boxes through the windows. "So what made you move to Thorp?" I asked him. "Well, LA just wasn't the place for my family. We like small towns, quiet places" I nodded in understanding. "Well, welcome!" He smiled in response. "I better go. I've got a flight to catch later" I felt a constriction in my throat. What the hell was happening to me? I had only seen this boy for two minutes and already I cringed at the thought of him leaving. "I'll see you around." I managed to smile at him. "I hope so" he replied. My heart stuttered and I had to take a deep breath to regain consciousness. He waved and walked away. I watched him as he strutted down the sidewalk. His walk was graceful and smooth, yet he emanated power with every step he took. I was truly scared of my feelings toward this guy. I didn't even know his name. As though reading my mind he turned and yelled; "By the way, I'm Seth."

"Nice to meet you Seth." Enchanted. Literally. I realized he was waiting for me to tell him my name, so I yelled "I'm Ana" and with another dazzling smile he turned a corner and disappeared from my sight.

I looked at Sophie with a bemused expression on my face. She returned the look and made her way to the house. After all, she really hated wet grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out from the shower I was mesmerized by how strongly the scent of soap felt on my skin. Never before had it smelt this powerful. At the slightest move, I was overwhelmed by it. Hearing noises in the kitchen I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find my mom reading a newspaper with a cup of black coffee in one hand. "You know, coffee that black is bad for your teeth mom." I had always been fascinated by the perfect whiteness of my mother's teeth and failed to try and take care of them. At times, it felt like she was the daughter and I was the nagging mother. Her hair was a very dark blonde, her skin was a fair white and her eyes were a dark almost black brown. She had soft delicate features that resided in her even when she shifted into wolf form. She was slender and graceful, even delicate as a wolf, but a total menace beneath all of that. I always wondered what I would turn out to be like in wolf form. Would my eyes change like they did while I was still human? From almost yellow hazel to a light brown. Would my fur match the color of my hair? Dark brown with streaks of red here and there. How tall would I stand on all fours? Would I still be small as wolf as I was at 5 foot 3 in human? All those questions I was about to find out, just a month away. My seventeenth birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks, and the full moon would be a week after that. Every time I thought about it, nerves crashed against me like a wave on a cliff, but yet I was so anxious and eager. However, my mate-less situation worried me at times. It was something I desired so much and every time I saw my Shifter girlfriends with their mates I couldn't help but long for someone who would look at me like that, who would hover over me protectively, blocking any harm that came my way, someone who would proudly wear my name on his shoulder, and someone who I could lope through the forest with. My mind instantly wandered to Seth, and that made me realize that he actually never really left my mind at all. I laughed on the inside. He wasn't a shifter… he couldn't be. How many chances were there of two shifters casually finding each other, worse yet… two mates? A bit of me died inside, and once again I felt silly. I had seen him for five minutes after all. "Are you all packed up honey?" My mom asked me not looking up from her paper. "Nope," I sighed "I'll start working on that later." My mom looked at me reproachfully. Another characteristic that stood out from her was her framed order and anticipation for events such as travelling. I suddenly had the urge to go out looking for Seth. "I'll take Sophie to the park for a really long walk. I think she'll need it so she's not bouncing around in the car when we leave." We were leaving to Wolford later that day, and taking Sophie with us. Dogs loved the place. They could roam around all they wanted and if they were bored, their owners could play with them. Like _really _play with them. Taking Sophie's pink leash in one hand and a pop tart in the other, I whistled for my dog to come and together we left the house, a single person on my mind and the feeling of ridiculousness growing with each step I took. I felt like a 12 year old stalking her crush. Pfft.

Reaching the park I released Sophie who at once darted to greet her friend; a young Dalmatian named Dixie. I waved and smiled at the owner not wanting to be rude, but discretely scanned the park for the flawless face I had seen earlier. What the hell was going on with me? What was this urge, this longing to see a boy I had crossed 3 sentences with? My heart pounded fast as I didn't see him, and with a sigh I turned towards the ice cream stand, wanting to drown my sorrows in a double marshmallow meringue cone, when I stopped cold in my tracks. He was standing no less than a foot from me, his smile as dazzling as any I had ever seen. All thoughts of sweet treats were gone with the wind. "Looking for someone?" He asked with a bemused look on his face. "Yeah, well, the ice cream stand changed to that side of the park." I said lightly yet with a sarcastic tone in my voice. I had never been this nervous before. "That doesn't make any sense you know. You had to walk right by it to get to where you're standing." His smile got even brighter. Was that even possible? "A girl can miss a thing you know." I laughed. He blinked and motioned me towards the stand. "Need a guy to go with you so you don't miss it again?" He winked. All the words caught up in my throat and all I managed were a small "You wish" yet I accepted his company and let him walk me to the ice cream stand. Once or twice on the way, his hand brushed my arm but I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, all I could even think about, well- not even think, but feel; was the electric charge that his touch sent racking through my body. I was surprised I wasn't sitting on the ground trembling from it. We reached the ice cream stand after what seemed like a very long half second. "I'll have a strawberry popsicle and a double marshmallow meringue cone" He said to the ice cream stand owner, as he took out a ten-dollar bill from his back pocket. I didn't realize what had just happened until he handed me the treat. "How did you know I wanted this?"

"Wanted what?" He asked confused. "This ice cream flavor, how did you know I wanted this ice cream flavor?" His eyes widened for a second and he broke out into one of his fascinating smiles. "You'll find out later." My mind was in blank as I processed what he told me. "What do you mean?" He smiled at me and smeared the Popsicle on my nose, the gesture of an old friend or a couple. "I mean that you'll find out later."

An hour later I was closing the door behind me as Sophie shook her fur, spreading dirt and grass all over the entrance. I sighed lightly remembering the events that had taken place in the park. Seth and I had spoken until Sophie trotted towards me and placed her leash in my hand, begging me to go home. I had found out that he hated chocolate; he wasn't actually American; he had been born in Canada, though he had lived his whole life in the U.S, he loved hiking and he couldn't live without his dog. His parents had met at a public pool at the tender age of twelve and fifteen and he loved to sing and play the guitar, which left me in awe. Seth had walked me home then, and left in a rush, telling me he had a flight to catch. Nostalgia filled me up once more at the thought that I wouldn't see him tomorrow, even if he hadn't left, I was leaving to Wolford in a couple of hours. That sense of wonder and uncertainness at my reaction and growing feelings towards this boy kept increasing with every minute that passed. I thought several times of love at first sight, and felt almost certain that I was experiencing it, but the question lingered: Was he? The way he looked at me, the way he lingered around me, the way he moved around me… no one had ever acted like that before around me, but maybe it was just my perspective playing tricks on me, maybe it was because of the way I thought of him, and the way I felt for him. I still felt ridiculous. For now I had to worry about packing for the most important journey of my life so far.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later I found myself buckling in the front seat of my mom's Jeep while Sophie slobbered all over my jeans leaving a huge wet dark splotch on my thigh. My little brother hopped in the back seat as I groaned and relieved, found some napkins in the car and began the arduous task of cleaning my pants while Sophie kept drooling, something she had done since she was a puppy every time she set foot in the car. "Ready to go?" asked my mom slamming the car door while slipping on a pair of sunglasses, "Why do you wear those, mom?" I asked bemused, "it's not even sunny." She winked at me and smiled dazzlingly "It makes me look like a cool mom" I laughed sarcastically and she elbowed me in the ribs with a playful growl. I loved it when any wolfish characteristic stood out on my mom, like when she wrinkled her nose when angry, reminiscent of a snarling wolf snout, or when she had tickle battles with my brother where an occasional yelp or growl would escape from her throat. It made me feel identified to who we were, for I could not be prouder of carrying Shifter genes in my body. Ever since I was small I had been fascinated by the gorgeous animal, its shaggy fur and its sharp fangs, and when I was old enough to understand the concept of Shifters I thanked the existing and non-existing gods I had been lucky enough to be part of that magical, privileged world. The engine revved as my mom stepped on the gas and before I knew it we were on the road to Wolford, my heart beating at a frantic pace as the miles sped beneath us, knowing that when I returned, and the next time I would see that tree, or that house, or that particular shop, it would be with new eyes. "Are you nervous?" asked my mom after a full hour of silence except for the soft musical backdrop from one of my favorite CDs. I looked at the speeding forest to my right and nodded, "Very." My mom placed her hand on my leg without taking her eyes off the road. "Mom," I began asking, "What was it like?" I had done the same question more than once during my childhood, yet the answer never satisfied me, "your first shift, did it hurt? What was dad supposed to do?" She granted me a sideways glance while smiling, "I can't tell you that. You have to find out for yourself." She patted my leg twice and returned her hand to the steering wheel, "What if I don't?" I asked flatly, "you met dad when you were eleven, and he declared you his mate when you were fifteen. My first shift is weeks away and-"I stopped, unable to finish the sentence, a knot forming in my throat. It seemed unfair to me, that after wanting this so badly, so urgently, so passionately, I would probably have to go through the first shift with someone who wasn't my true mate, and the memory would not be the same, or the fact that it could have been more beautiful would haunt me forever. I hid my face in my hands, my despair starting to surface. The car stopped and my mom hugged me in her arms. "No matter who your first shift is with, I know you will be the strong wolf we have always expected you to be, you shall rise and you shall succeed regardless if you have a mate or not." She kissed the top of my head and gave me a smile as I lowered my hands having already wiped clean the tears of frustration that had welled up inside my eyes. The car took off again.

The looming gates of Wolford welcomed us as my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. The gates opened and I found myself in the place most fascinating to me, where the people were kind, full of smiles and compliments, and everyone was supportive. I spotted Fred, a nice blonde guy with whom I had talked with in several occasions, and of course there was Derek, the mysterious one from Rumania, and the one all the silly giggling girls drooled for, I also saw Charles, the goody-two-shoes kid, Henry the smart one, Sebastian, the one who shared my brother's name and Rick, the work out pro with the best physique in Wolford. The ones who didn't go after Derek went after him. I realized they were all already past eighteen, meaning that they were full-fledged Shifters and… none of them had a mate… yet. If one of them was not my mate, then probably one of them would have to guide me through my first shift. I pondered each one and decided that the best option would be Fred with whom I at least had held a half-hour conversation. The rest of them were jerks, yet my heart sank at the prospect of having to share probably the best and most important moment of my life with someone to whom I was not attuned to. I thought I might as well get started on the talking and meeting and getting-to-know-him-better, so it wouldn't have to be that uncomfortable. Then again it was likely the Elders would choose who accompanied me during the full moon. I was yanked from my deep thoughts as a red-furred she wolf ran up to the open car window jumped up and licked me on the face, falling back on all fours and trotting alongside the car, a toothy grin etched on her canine face "Kayla!" I smiled "It´s so great to see you!" I emphasized the u in the end and as soon as we were parked hopped off the vehicle to hug my best friend. The aroma of the forest clung to her sharply; stronger than I had remembered and even then, I could detect another musky scent clung to her. Detailing it, it kind of reminded me of Lucas, not that I had smelled him or anything; it just seemed to go in accordance with him. Lucas was Kayla's mate and the alpha of the pack. "Is it normal for things to start smelling stronger?" I asked, remembering how that very morning the scent of my soap had overwhelmed me. My mom came up from behind and placed her hand on my shoulder, "your scent is getting sharper already, and by the time you shift it will be even stronger. Yes darling, it is normal. Hello Kayla, it's good to see you" Kayla wagged her furry tail twice and looked up at my mom with smiling eyes, "I better go unpack, if you need me you know where I'll be." I smiled at her and handed her my bag full of my belongings. She lifted it with apparent ease for the weight concealed in it and took my brother by the hand leading him inside as he pointed to Kayla, "Wolfy, wolfy!" he shouted in his little 2 year old voice. "Yes, a wolf" my mom played along with him sounding a bit tired and exasperated as they disappeared inside. "Is that my beautiful granddaughter I see over there?" I heard a most familiar voice behind me. I turned to see an aging man of about 80 walking towards me, a limp in his footsteps, "Grandpapa!" I squealed and ran to hug him. He laughed when I rammed into him and kissed the top of my head "Oh it's good to see you squirt," he said jokingly, ruffling my hair "I'm not a squirt anymore grandpa" I laughed "More like a waterfall then?" I pushed him playfully arranging my messy waves and he laughed again. "I missed you grandpapa," he smiled and said "I've missed you too."

"How are things over here?" The old man hesitated for a moment, a hint of worry in his eyes. A sound issued from the back of Kayla's throat which sounded like something in between a growl and a yelp. It betrayed the denial the old man began to make immediately. "Very well. No trouble at all." I looked at him suspiciously, making him fidget, "Grandpapa, you've never been a good liar, did you know that?" He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now is not the time sweetie," he said "and I'm not the right person to tell you what's going on." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving me in an even deeper state of frustration.

Suddenly I felt two people ram into me from behind, wrapping their arms around me. I laughed as to my surprise I detected my friends Lindsey and her mate Rafe by just how they smelled. "Hey guys, this is really starting to freak me out! I can actually tell who you are just by smelling you." I said turning and embracing Lindsey and punching Rafe playfully in the arm, "Wait ´till you shift!" said Lindsey excitedly, her blonde hair in a new bob bouncing with happiness, "every single scent is going to overwhelm you, but you get used to it. Besides it comes in handy if you want to know who your boyfriend's been with." She whispered the last sentence playfully winking at me and laughing when Rafe scoffed "Yeah, it would be if I had any boyfriend…" I tried to joke, but apparently my discomfort and concern at this reached Lindsey and Kayla, "You haven't found him?" asked Lindsey, a tinge of worry in her voice. Kayla whined and cocked her head questioningly to one side. I limited myself to sighing and shaking my head, Lindsey rubbed my arm and I could tell she was at a loss for words from the confused look on her eyes. Kayla´s relief at being in wolf form was noticeable, she didn´t feel obliged to say anything, I shrugged and said "I guess I´ll find him someday, if not, well, there are plenty of eligible males around." I pretended to gag as Derek walked past me. Rafe had to stifle a laugh as Lindsey elbowed him in the ribs almost exploding with laughter herself. "Come on girl!" The blonde said picking up my remaining bags and carrying them inside for me, "you should see how they re-did the bathrooms! They look amazing!" The least I cared about right now were re-decorated bathrooms, I felt like walking through the forest for a while, but grudgingly I followed my two friends up the stairs as Kayla nuzzled my hand and turned, trotting back towards the forest.

We reached the bedroom where I would be staying and Lindsey plunked my bags on the bed, where they bounced twice on the springy mattress as she and Rafe sat down on the bed holding hands. "What are you wearing to the bonfire tonight?" asked Lindsey with a dazzling smile. I blinked, puzzled "The bonfire´s tonight?" Rafe laughed, "Everyone's been talking about it for weeks! We're supposed to welcome these new kids from another pack from I-don't-know-where," I started unpacking "Gee, no one tells me anything around here," I said sarcastically, a playful tone added to my voice, as I began stuffing shirts in one of the drawers. "Well now you know, so what are you going to wear?" asked Lindsey impatiently "Well, had I known earlier, I would have brought something a bit more appropriate, but if some sweats and a hoodie are all right…" I joked looking at Lindsey sideways, knowing she would feel offended by my lack of fashion taste. "Come on Ana!" she began "I have this gorgeous white dress, it's so spring time you won't believe it, and I could lend it to you! Just be careful you don't get it dirty, it has to be hand-washed and stuff" I laughed and nodded "Let me finish unpacking and we can look at it"


	4. Chapter 4

That same night I found myself sitting on a log bench on top of a borrowed sweater in order to prevent any stains on Lindsey's pretty white dress. I tightened my jean jacket around myself and adjusted the flowered headband on my now-straightened by Kayla hair as the wind buffeted my face. I had decided to sit upwind to experience my new sense of smell. It was amazing the things I could smell now, how every single thing decomposed itself in a million scent particles which in the end came together to form a single object and at times, a single person. Shifters smelled differently from Statics. I could tell from the moment that Brittany sat next to me. Brittany was a Static due to her Shifter-less father, but she was still one of us and a good friend of mine though she could be cold and harsh at times. Statics lacked a sweet, musky aroma that Shifters had; it sort of smelled like a wet forest night. I suddenly caught an aroma that raised the hair on the back of my neck; it wasn't disgusting, it just wasn't likeable, like the person who it belonged to. Hayley walked by me with her nose held high in the air. She was already a Shifter, and you could say, my mortal enemy. She had long straight dark brown hair and eyes, and walked around like she owned the place. From the moment we had met at 4 years old, we had immediately disliked each other and let the entire Wolford know it by having a biting-hair pulling- pinching-kicking-punching contest. No one won because the adults split us up before we could really harm each other, but the wanting of resuming that contest was still in me, and I'm sure it was still in her too, but of course we dared not touch each other out of pure manners, though I'm pretty sure she lacks them totally. We traded murderous glares between one another and her nose wrinkled, as though she wanted to bear her teeth, and suddenly building up inside of me, a pent up growl came out from the back of my throat. It surprised me and caught me unexpectedly. I clapped my hand over my mouth as a woman sitting next to me looked at me curiously and Hayley walked away, looking more murderous than ever. Feeling a bit thirsty and admittedly ashamed from my lack of control, I stood up and walked towards the beverage fridge, wanting a coke as badly as ever. Rummaging through the ice I found my desired drink and was standing up, dusting off my knees, when I felt it again… that electric charge through the air, that vibe I had felt that very same morning and I knew who caused it. My heart picked up its speed and I thought for a second it would fly out of my chest. Could it be? I took a cautious whiff at the air, and sure enough, present in it was a scent that made my hair stand on end, that sent a ripple of pleasure through my body and acted like a drug, stripping away my senses, leaving me foggy and clouded. Very slowly I turned around and… there he was. Seth. The same Seth I had talked with that very same morning, the same Seth I had felt ridiculous for, the same very attractive, sexy Seth that had to catch a plane. And guess who was talking to him, a genuine flirt in her eye? Hayley batted her eyelashes at him with one hand placed on her hip, the other holding a cocktail, while Seth smiled uneasily. I stood where I was, not daring to move for fear of ripping someone's throat out while tremors of rage, nerves, and confusion rolled through me. Seth wasn't even paying attention to her, he looked over her head discretely, searching the crowd, looking, watching, with that same uncomfortable smile on his face. He stopped his eyes on me, and the uneasy, forced smile, turned into a genuine one. My heart couldn't help but stutter and regain its fast unsteady beat as Seth excused himself with Hayley and walked towards me. The most pure happiness washed over me not only as I saw him gracefully making his way through the crowd to where I was standing, but as I saw the pure rage and anger on Hayley's face as she saw the reason that cute boy had stopped her in mid-sentence and left her standing there. He reached where I was standing and smiled at me "Do I know you?" He winked "That depends. Are you the cute boy I talked with today who could read my mind?" I answered with a questioning face, though I was sure my eyes were shining brighter than stars, "Read your mind? Is that possible? I just thought you had an I-want-a-double-marshmallow-meringue-cone look on your face," I raised an eyebrow at him "What's that face supposed to look like?" he smiled tenderly " I don't know, but right now you have a really I-need-an-explanation face" God, he was gorgeous "Do I get one?"

"What, a cone or an explanation?"

"We can leave the cone for later."

"Deal,"

And with that, he motioned for me to follow him to a fallen log right next to the fringe of the forest a bit away from the multitude of people around the bonfire

"This might sound a bit creepy, but I've known you longer that you think" He began once we had settled on the log. "I belonged to the California pack, but due to trouble back there, the pack was dissolved. Some of us were sent here, others to Canada. Since I was born in Canada, the elders wanted to send me there, but I wanted to come here instead. You may be wondering why. Like I told you, I've known you for longer than you think. About four years ago, when I was fifteen, my family came to visit Wolford. I have family here, and they invited us over. That was the first time I ever set eyes on you. You were thirteen and wearing your hair in a long braid. I can't describe what it felt like when I met your eyes, all I can say it was like I exploded silently. My heart just raced, and I started crying, just seeing you could bring me that much joy. I wanted to talk to you, get to know you. I knew you were my mate, you _had _to be. Who else could ever make me feel that way? But I was scared to talk to you, afraid you would reject me, terrified you wouldn't feel the same way, and so I snuck into the archives here and found out everything about you. Your name, your birthday, your family, where you lived, everything I could get my hands on, and so it was that after four long years thinking about you, I built up the courage to move right next to you and demand the elders the transfer to Wolford, where I knew you would be, and where I would have arrived anyways for your first shift. Ana… you are my mate." And he took his shirt off exposing the Celtic tattoo on his shoulder where I knew it said my name.

I knocked on my mother's bedroom door gently. It was ten o'clock, I knew she would have gone to bed by now, but I needed to tell her. "Who is it?" I heard her ask from inside the bedroom "Mom, it´s me" I whispered, knowing she would hear me. I heard footsteps and the doorknob turned, and she appeared in front of me wearing blue pajamas. "Are you okay baby?" She asked me, seeing the stunned expression on my face. I nodded and smiled "I need to talk to you mom, urgently." She ushered me in the room where my little brother was fast asleep. I tiptoed in and kissed him on the forehead before turning to see my mom, a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" she asked, concern showing in her voice. I beckoned her to the window and pointed at the boy standing next to the grill, his hands in his pockets and his face concerned. My stomach lurched just by seeing him. "I may have found my mate mom." She looked incredulously at me, her mouth forming a round little o, and I sat down and told her from the morning's events to fifteen minutes ago. "What did you do when he finished the story?" asked my mom. Ashamed I hid my face "I cried right there, and told him I was confused, that this was happening way too fast for me." My mom touched my shoulder gently. "Do you think he's your mate?" I shook my head "I don't think he's my mate, I know he's my mate, because I feel it." The tender smile on my mother's face had me hiccupping back to calmness, "What are you doing here sweetheart? Why aren't you there with him right now?" I looked at her, puzzlement written plainly across my face, "Baby, I think that you're just overwhelmed. Your first shift is just days away and that boy right there is the one you've been waiting for and the one you've been worried about for years. You found him, what are you doing wasting your time here, in a dark bedroom with your mom when you could be getting to know him better?" I wiped my remaining tears away with the sheets and looked out the window again. Hayley was chatting up to Seth again which sent a wave of heated anger washing over me. She had to go through her transformation with someone else, so of course was looking for a mate, and tonight her skirt was dangerously short. I stood and hugged my mother, and without a word walked out the door, taking makeup from my handbag to cover up the red blotches on my face made by my unnecessary tears. I walked out the door and saw Seth eagerly waiting, an exasperated and attention-seeking Hayley standing next to him. Taking a deep breath I walked towards him, letting my pride, instincts and above all; heart, take over the situation. A smile must have spread across my face when I made eye contact with Seth, because his stance relaxed and his face lit up in a manner that I had never seen before. I walked up to him and without hesitating, hugged him, placing a hand around the back of his neck and standing on the tips of my toes to whisper into his ear, "I think you can't be more right. It's impossible to feel this way for someone other than my true mate. I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I felt him chuckle and wrap his arms around my waist, who cared about Hayley? The shock I felt at being in such proximity with him was brutal. The electricity charging between us, the heat that radiated from our bodies and collided midway in an explosion of static, the smell of him, everything, it felt… right.

It could have been ten minutes, but at one in the morning Seth was walking me to my bedroom door. "It feels like a dream, doesn't it?" He asked bags heavy under his happily lit eyes. I nodded, a silly teen-ish smile spread wide across my face. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early" I said, and the prospect seemed to make him blush and burst with happiness. He took a cautious hand and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Good night," he whispered in his sweet, sweet voice. I dared to tiptoe and plant a light kiss on his cheek, dangerously and temptingly close to his mouth before proceeding to enter my bedroom and closing the door behind me, my heart racing a hundred miles an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Cradled in my bed, the covers warm over me and the mattress soft beneath me I dreamt, and this time I was the wolf. I was graceful, I was strong and I was powerful, the moon no longer caused me pain, it gave me force and happiness and looking beside me, someone ran next to me, joined to me by a bond as strong as ever, he was my beacon of light, the one guiding me through the dark forest, never letting me get lost. The chocolate colored wolf loped gracefully next to me and I knew he was mine and I was his, and I felt happy. The wolf suddenly turned, a spark of fear igniting in his eyes as he was suddenly yanked back into the trees and the darkness, and as I tried to follow him I was yanked in the opposite direction. Struggling I was only able to feel teeth sinking in my skin and growls whispering in my ears.

I sat up straight in a flash, panting. I was covered in sweat and the sheets were tangled with my body. In the bed next to mine, Lindsey slept away peacefully. Tiptoeing as to not wake her, I headed to the bathroom where I closed the door and turned on the light. My hair, straightened just a few hours ago was a mat atop my head and I was covered in sweat all over. Looking at the clock next to the sink I realized it was half past 5 in the morning and it was already starting to get light outside. Knowing that it would be of no use to go back to sleep I took my pajamas off and headed for the shower, longing the jets of warm water that would wash away the sweat and hopefully, the bad dream altogether. Seth was the first thing to enter my mind after having calmed my nerves from the nightmare and his presence in my mind and the events of that night instantly brought a smile to my face. I had a mate. And the thrill was at who he was, a person that had been present in my life for years now, and who would be present for years to come. Maybe that was the meaning of my dream, the fear of him being yanked away from me. The connection we made had been forging since the moment I was born, but we didn't know that until we actually talked, it felt like we had known each other for years, like he was actually my soul mate, which thank life, he was. Stepping out of the shower reluctantly I dried myself and combed through my waist long hair which had already begun to form the soft waves I so loved, unlike many teenage girls who had serious issues with their hair. The sun was already rising, so there was no need to turn on the bedroom light as I searched my drawers for something nice to wear. I shoveled through the piles of clothes damning myself for not having brought anything nicer. Of course I would want Seth to see me nicely dressed, not in ripped white washed jeans and hoodies and sweats. Just as I was thinking to myself that I would have to ask Lindsey for some clothes I heard a rap on the bedroom door and to my delight I could actually smell who it was… it was _him. _I ran to the door and stopped midway to remember that I was wearing nothing but a towel. I pressed my ear against the door and whispered a slightly shaky "Hey" I heard a chuckle from outside, "Good morning beautiful" was his answer. You could say I practically melted right then and there and someone had to pick me up with a spoon. "I'll be out in a minute," I whispered back, "wait for me, will you?"

"As long as you need me to," I rushed back to the drawers and to my delight found a flowered shirt and some decent pair of skinny jeans to which I added a cute pair of brown warm boots and a button up cardigan with a cream colored scarf. Needless to say I looked at myself in the mirror about a dozen times after brushing my teeth and finally built up the courage to go outside. He was leaning against a window, a dazed look on him which instantly disappeared the minute he saw me. Warmth flooded my heart as he beamed at me and held his hand out. I took it and an instant happiness raced up my face and body, "You look beautiful, as usual" I blushed and practically hid my face in my scarf as he once again chuckled. "Are you up for some breakfast?" I beamed at him and replied, "I'm starving" as my stomach gave a growl in a backup manner. Pulling on my hand and chatting, he led me downstairs to the cafeteria where mostly older people were sitting. I spotted my grandfather sitting at a table reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. He looked up and seeing me with Seth, eyed him suspiciously but then gave me a playful wink. We sat at a table right next to the window from where we had a beautiful view of the grounds and the forest. Some wolves were visible roaming around patrolling the perimeter, every fur color possible present. I spotted Rafe and Kayla trotting together and Brittany on her two legs patrolling the gates. "Seth" a deep voice said, and Lucas appeared at our table, he smiled at me and turned to Seth again, "Good morning Lucas" Seth replied to the Alpha male "A patrol is needed at the borderlines today and we need you to come with us. We've been having… problems." The last word came out straggled. I realized the borderlines were days away and if they had been having "problems" it would probably be unsafe. "What kind of problems?" I asked them. Seth looked out the window avoiding my gaze and Lucas seemed uncomfortable, "Lucas, I'm only days away from shifting. I think I need to know these problems." The tall man ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Not right now Ana, I promise I'll tell you, but not now." I looked at Seth, a pleading look in my eye, but his gaze was still directed away from me. I sighed and stood, "Maybe Kayla will tell me," and just as I was beginning to pull away from Seth's grip on my hand a loud horn bowled, the sound standing the hair on the back of my neck and making my senses tingle. Seth stood and pulled me close, "promise you'll stay here, okay?" Confused, I nodded and before I knew it he was rushing out the cafeteria door with Lucas and twenty other Shifters who had stopped what they were doing to go outside. Looking out the windows, I saw there were more wolves than people now and I spotted Seth's light complexion and brown hair next to Lucas who had taken the lead along with Kayla. Seth was suddenly no longer man, but wolf. A magnificent chocolate furred animal with long muscular paws and green contrasting eyes. Seeing him was like watching a landscape, the fur as the ground, and the eyes as everything else. I could imagine him running, fast and agile, yet smooth and flowing; I could hear him breathing with every pace and hear his heartbeat in rhythm with his paws, watch and feel his fur fly with the wind and his muscles contract and extend with the leaping bounces that kept him moving. Suddenly, all was still and I was snapped out of my daydream as the word _dangerous_ was screamed in my head, and three lone wolves stepped out of the fringe of the trees, enough to be seen, but not enough to be reached. They had overgrown paws and ears, kind of like a puppy but in a much more menacing way. They were much bigger than the average Shifter and taking a cautious whiff I realized they were no regular shifters, a smell reminiscent of savageness and craze lingered about them, and at their sight hackles were raised from the thirty something wolves that guarded the large building. I even spotted my mother, with her pretty dark blonde fur and her small delicate paws, her hackles raised and her teeth sharp as knives. Lucas who was in the lead stepped forward, Seth trailing behind him and the three lonesome wolves snarled at their approach. I felt the urge to jump between them, to place myself in front of Seth, but he looked back at the window behind which I was standing and his look was simple; _stay there. _I wasn't even a shifter yet. The wolves looked on the verge of attacking but thought it out and turned and left. A few heartbeats passed in silence, where everyone held their breaths and stances in case they came back, and then I knew that this was the threat that my grandfather and Lucas had refused to tell me about, that it had to be about much more than just three lone wolves with overgrown ears and paws that roamed Wolford. I needed answers right away. As soon as the wolves broke their stance I marched outside meeting up face to face with Kayla, Lucas and Seth. He looked at me with guilt and I was careful to not be reproachful about it, but I crossed my arms, "I need answers, and one of you is going to give them to me." Lucas looked at Kayla and they both trotted away leaving me with my mate. I had to struggle to keep a straight face as Seth was mesmerizing in wolf form, but I relaxed my stance and had him lead the way back inside the building. I waited outside his room as he shifted back and changed into his clothes and came back out running a hand through his hair. "The Tahiti Pack," he said. I looked at him, a little bemused, "Excuse me?" He sighed. "They´re the ones causing the trouble," he took a seat next to me on the carpeted floor, "The problems started about three months ago. They´re Shifters but not like us. They´re wild shifters, terribly dangerous, they go more on their wolf side than on their human side, but they're vicious and evil. They want the forest to themselves and we´ve been having attacks lately; a lot of them. A girl who had come from my pack was killed a few days ago while going through her first shift. The man accompanying her wasn't her mate but he was gravely injured. The Dark Guardians are trying to hide this from everyone but it's impossible with occurrences like that one and what just happened today. The problem is that they're getting bigger as time passes and those three were just scouts. I'm concerned… especially for you." He added to the end, lowering his head and blushing. Realization washed over me. My first shift was days away and the last person who had been killed was a girl undergoing her first shift. I realized as well that that meant that not only I would be put in danger… Seth was the one who would accompany me to my shift and it was his duty to protect me while it happened, he was in danger as well. "What do we do then?" I asked a sudden shake now present in my voice giving away all the fear and nervousness that now replaced those of not having a mate for my first shift. Seth sent me a sideways glance, concern seeping from his green summer eyes. It was obvious that he saw my fears and worries, so he quickly put on a mask that gave me confidence and strength while he took one of my hands in both of his and looked into my golden eyes, leaves and sunlight meeting. "I promise to you, that I will never let anything happen to you, no harm will touch you as long as I am around, and if life lets me, that will be for a very long time, forever if it pleases you. I know this is new and I know that it's fast, but I need you to know how I feel about you." And suddenly, images flooded my head, not mine, but his. I saw myself through his eyes. A skinny girl walking next to her mother, her hair woven in a thick long braid down her back, her pink shirt and jean skirt hanging from her thin frame, while she smiled lopsidedly at a man who resembled her greatly, his golden eyes shining as he hugged her, despite the illness that was evident in his body and his face. Seth supposed that it was her father, when all thoughts disappeared as she turned to look sideways, a tear escaping her left eye. The pain, the heart tearing, soul wrenching pain that that single tear caused him was enough to know that she was special, that she was different. That day was vey foggy and cloudy, yet her hair seemed to emanate sunlight all over the place, her light skin seemed to pour warmth throughout his body and he knew that if he touched her bare arm, he would probably explode from happiness, and he was reaching out his hand slowly, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father, pulling him away from her. The girl's face was etched forever into his memory.

The image in my head switched and there were drawers upon drawers in front of Seth, drawers he knew contained the entire registry of Shifters of Wolford. A thrill of fear was sent down his spine as he heard footsteps pass by outside the door, yet he knew that it was his last chance to find out her name. There were thousands upon thousands of folders in these cabinets, how he would find her, he didn't know, he only knew that his heart depended on it. He began with the A's and carried on to the B's, feeling more and more exasperated as time passed and as he discarded folder after folder. He hit the C's and stopped suddenly at a folder that contained a picture that caught his eye. It was the girl's mother, her dark eyes looking at him through the faded picture. He pulled the folder from the drawer and began reading.

_Cely Family_

_Manuel Cely: March 17, 1966. Shifter_

_Fur color: Dark brown_

_Eye color: Gold_

_Height: 6'2 and 28 inches_

_Mate: Martha Cely_

_Offspring: Ana Cely_

_To note: Diagnosed with lung cancer_

_Martha Cely: July 2, 1968. Shifter_

_Fur color: Dark blonde_

_Eye color: Dark brown_

_Height: 5'6 and 25 inches_

_Mate: Manuel Cely_

_Offspring: Ana Cely_

_To note: N/A_

_Ana Cely: April 4, 1995. Possible Shifter_

_Fur color: N/A_

_Eye color: Gold_

_Height: 4'5 (subject to change)_

_Mate: N/A_

_Offspring: N/A_

_To note: N/A_

Next to each family description was a picture of the individual. They were outdated pictures as Seth could tell from the youth in the parent's eyes and the fact that the girl in the picture was about nine years old. He re read the file, the name popping like fireworks before his eyes, _Ana, Ana, Ana. _The three letters bouncing in his head and bringing a smile to his face. She didn't have a mate yet, and he knew that one day his name would occupy that little line. The thought warmed him up inside. He then noted a small sadness that occupied the paper. Her father had been diagnosed with lung cancer; that explained why she had been crying that very day and the ill look about the golden-eyed man's face. A pang of pain hit him hard in the chest and he secretly prayed that the man would be healed. Seth shifted through the remaining papers and jotted on a note pad the most important facts; address, school, birthday, shifting date, all under her name written in capital letters on top of the page.

The scene shifted, and Seth was sitting behind the bushes at a high school, peering through the leaves. Laughter surrounded him as high school students left eagerly for their homes yet he was not interested in the sassy cheerleaders walking by, only in the girl with the messy ponytail, wisps of reddish brown hair flying all over her face and down her gray hoodie, her books heavy in her arms and her freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks. Her beauty didn't go unnoticed as her recently sixteen year old self was more of a woman than a girl. Most of the boys looked at her as she passed, a single friend next to her, apparently doing all the talking. She was beautiful in all ways. How she walked, the grace never leaving her limbs, how she frowned against the sun's glare, and how it brought out the chestnut and fire colors in her hair, how her lips blew at the wispy strands that tickled her nose and how her eyes darted from here to there. Seth felt a warm glow inside his chest and with light fingers brushed the recent tattoo he had gotten without her even knowing it. The tattoo said her name in a language he couldn't understand fully, like he couldn't understand what he felt for her, yet her name lingered like wings on his lips every time he whispered it, her face was fresh in his head like the first time he saw her, and this image of her, being the first time he had seen her since the day he was fifteen, added up to his happiness and did not replace the first image of her, only added up to it. His fear restrained him from talking to her, but that week he went to look at her leave school four times before he had to head back to California, and with each time he saw her, each second his eyes lingered on her, more details stayed in his head. Like how she had the habit of brushing her hair back with her fingers, how she was constantly chewing on her bottom lip, how her skin was never tanned like the other girls, yet it always remained the color of ivory, how some days her eyes were light brown and other days they were liquid gold, how when she was mad they would send sparks flying all over the place and how they lit up when she was happy, being perfect acquaintances with her beautiful teeth and smile and laughter that could light up the entire street. How he felt pangs of anger and jealousy when she spoke or smiled or looked at other boys and when they looked at her in a way he could tell was as much more than friends. They were the happiest four moments of his life so far.

Again, there was a change of scenery, and now Seth was peeking out the window. He had moved to this house with his family merely 2 days ago, the boxes were still piled high in the living room and the dust clogged his nose at times. The sound made his senses awaken as the door to the house down the street opened and a black and white dog bolted out the door, a gangly teenage girl right behind her, yawning, her hair in a sloppy side braid, her pajamas loose under her big hoodie and a look of tiredness in her eyes. Seth reached out with his mind and entered her head for the very first time. The moment their minds touched he was more convinced than ever that she was his mate. It was like fitting two puzzle pieces together, like connecting wires that made the lights all over shine brighter than ever. Of course she didn't feel his mind enter hers, but for him, the experience nearly had him sobbing. He whispered for Jack, his faithful dog and opened the door letting him out, his hand shaky on the doorknob as he closed the door behind him and felt how Ana was wondering why she felt an electric charge through the air. She looked at him and saw himself through her eyes, and a sigh of relief escaped from him as he saw she liked him… a lot. Now was the time to talk, "Hi," he managed to say with the most dazzling smile he could muster. Ana's thoughts were a confused pile, and she managed a shaky "Hey," that had his heart racing like never before. The tattoo on his shoulder tingled and he knew once more, that this girl was his other half, and her voice and her face up close, and her scent and the warmth he could feel radiating from her was the sole reason he was alive and he was Seth Copper and he was wolf and he was man, and it all was more beautiful than he ever thought it could be.

With the satisfaction of knowing that she felt the energy course between them as well, the image shifted again and Seth was trailing her way to the park, his mind on her thoughts. He laughed to himself, due to the confusion and puzzled tinge they had because of him. This made him happy and he secretly promised her that he would fit the pieces together and organize those thoughts into a manner that would make her happy.

The scene changed and now Seth was looking down at me, adoration and joy bursting his heart. I planted a light kiss on his cheek and he could feel the fire that it left burning there throughout the sleepless yet happiest night if his life.

I was released and could see through my own eyes now, "Seth, what -, "he stopped me with a thumb on my lips. "I wanted, I needed you to know how I feel about you Ana, you saw what I went through to understand my feelings, in fact I don't quite understand them yet, but I know what they are and what they mean and I don't think I'll ever understand them, and I don't need to in order to be happy, you're all I need to be happy. I've loved you since the moment that I saw you, those images that you saw are as real as this beating heart, and those lovely eyes of yours, I want you to be comfortable with this and I don't want you to think this is going too fast, a guy you met only two days ago is swearing to protect you and has your name tattooed and - "now it was my turn to silence him with the tips of my fingers on his lips. "You don't need to say anything else. I saw it and I felt it just now, and the moment I saw you for the first time. You were different, you always have been. You are my mate, and I wouldn't want it any differently." The eyes that now meant my world lit up like firecrackers and he kissed my fingers intertwined with his. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise." And the rest of the morning was spent in absolute bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

The following two weeks sped right before my eyes. My mother now adored Seth as did my little brother and my friends. Kayla hay eyed him savagely from head to toe the first time we met, but approved of him after a few conversations. Seth had let me see him in wolf form several times and I couldn't help but marvel every time he did so. His coat was light and smooth and soft, like his hair which I had dared to touch only twice, and his muscles were long and supple, propelling him during his graceful run. Seth's scent became my favorite in the world, growing sharper and more detailed with the passing days, and I could pick it out amid a sea of people. Our days were spent chatting, working out, lounging in the sun or hanging with our friends, but there was rarely a moment where Seth and I were seen apart. He would walk me to my room every night and plant a light kiss on my cheek which never failed to make me blush and he would knock at the door almost every morning to find me bouncing in place, eager for a new day by his side. Before I knew it, I was being awakened by a very noisy and off-key singing of "Happy Birthday" by everyone I loved and held most dear. I sat up in bed to find my brother in the arms of Seth, now inseparable friends, my mother, Kayla, Lindsey, Rafe, Connor, Lucas and even Brittany, a warm smile on her face, all along with my grandfather who held a cake in his hands, the words "_Happy 17th Ana!" _written in pink icing on it and seventeen candles sticking randomly around. I laughed when they had finished the song and Sebastian leaped from Seth's arms into my bed, wrapping his tiny arms around me, wishing me a happy birthday. I hugged him and planted a kiss on the top of his head thanking him, and hugging everyone present if the room one by one as they approached my bed to wish me the best. This birthday was like no other, this birthday was the signaling of a new start. A week from now I would stop being just girl and become girl and wolf.


End file.
